The Higurashi Job
by Fourshotchild
Summary: *Complete* Shippou is hired to murder a mysterious Japanese college student. Only what if he bit off more than he could chew?
1. Surprisingly Miko

**Author's Note:** This is my second Shippou/Kagome fan fiction. I had this short story idea in my head and thought it'd add a different flavor to the lovely pairing. The basis of this story is an AU, but it's very similar to the original characters. Shippou and Kagome are portrayed more adult than in the series so please be open minded! I hope you enjoy this little tale! And like I said before, it will be short and sweet! (_The Higurashi Job_ is also on Adultfanfiction.)

**The Higurashi Job  
**"Surprisingly Miko"  
_Chapter One_

All one could see was thick, grey clouds and rain. Water sloshed against the worn pavement much like tidal waves. Normally Shippou hated vast rain, but the city had been in an unprecedented drought. Plants were dying and leaving the air unclean and full of human stench. Youkai alike were getting antsy. One would have to isolate themselves deep into the country side to get away from it. He had planned to do exactly that but a job had been called in. Clutched in his fist resided a bright yellow post-it with Kagome Higurashi written in all caps.

He knew nothing about the woman except that she was a foreign student residing at a local university. Curiosity plagued him on why someone would want a young Japanese girl dead. Typically, he slaughtered demons. Humans rarely knew of the existence of immortals and never lived long enough to be a bother. Unfortunately some odd circumstances did come to play like this twenty something female. He promised his prey however that her death would be quick and painless.

Shippou had left for the city immediately when he heard his client's voice. It had been centuries since they had last spoke. The western lord had coldly demanded that he end this woman's life without as much as a greeting or 'goodbye'. Refusal wasn't an option. To not obey the lord's wishes was suicide. Technically, to be asked by Lord Sesshomaru for a service was a great honor regardless if the service was committing murder.

Luckily, finding Kagome Higurashi had been simple. Shippou used the United States Department of Motor Vehicles database to find any information on the woman. Her being from another country made the search much easier. Miss Higurashi came to the states over three years ago to attend an American university. She had applied for a temporary driver's license two months after she began college and had purchased a 2000 Sephria Kia several months later. Her address, insurance information, and fluorescent photograph paved the kitsune's way right to her doorstep.

Shippou arrived at her apartment around noon. Kagome wasn't home which the kitsune had expected. He thought the girl would have had classes until late in the afternoon so he waited patiently. The rain came to a stop around three o'clock. The dreary clouds remained however promising more. To pass the hours, Shippou made a mental map of the apartment building. Miss Higurashi lived on the first floor of an antique apartment building. Graffiti decorated her front door as well as several other sporadic places. The parking lot and sidewalk were cracked from decades of use. Shippou had to wonder why the woman wanted to move out of safe, clean student housing to live in gang related, ancient apartment. If someone decided to rob, rape, or kill her, she only had one exit which wouldn't help her.

At four, a navy sedan pulled up into the apartment complex. The kitsune could see through the windshield that a raven haired woman sat in the driver's seat. She rustled through a bag and then tossed it over her shoulder. Within seconds, she climbed out of her car with her backpack walking up to Kagome Higurashi's place. Shippou eyed her carefully from three apartments down. The woman stopped at the door and fumbled with a set of keys. She was dressed comfortably with a pair of dark jeans and a loose, long t-shirt. Her black hair covered her face but the kitsune was sure she was beautiful. Unlike most human females, she smelled wonderful. The stench of death and perfume didn't pertain to her, and despite her loose clothing, Shippou knew her to be lean and curvy.

With a click of the lock, Kagome opened the door and walked inside. Shippou had debated running to catch the door, but decided against it. If she screamed, people might take notice. He thought that knocking on the door would play out better. Kagome looked like a trusting woman. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she'd open the door fully with a smile. Shippou smirked at this and headed to her door.

Kagome was silent inside her apartment. Shippou couldn't hear any television, music, or even a fan on within her home. If the kitsune hadn't listened intently, he would have missed her heartbeat. It was so relaxed and fluid like butterfly wings. He was almost sad to disrupt it. Knock, knock, knock. Something shifted inside and then Shippou could hear Kagome's footsteps. Her natural scent began to caress his nose making his eyes close in pleasure. The door opened and the kitsune eased his eyes open. Kagome Higurashi was one of the most beautiful human women Shippou ever saw. She carried traditional Japanese characteristics like small pout lips, brown eyes, and a pale complexion, but her large almond eyes and oval face were unprecedented. The smile he had been expecting was more of a look of curiosity and wonder. She didn't say 'hello' but waited for him to speak with one hand still on the door knob.

A small smile played on his tanned lips at the sight of her. "Miss Kagome Higurashi," he asked. She nodded slightly still staring deeply into his green eyes. "I'm afraid I must speak with you." Kagome lifted an eyebrow and continued to stare. If Shippou hadn't known better, he would have thought the woman deaf. "May I please come in?"

Kagome was surprised by the knock on the door. Most of her friends were still in class or at work. When she opened the door to find a youkai standing in front of her, she became speechless. Obviously, the demon didn't realize she knew. He masqueraded behind his human mask like a true actor, but didn't hide his aura. The youkai seemed to want to come inside and talk, but Kagome knew that to be a bad idea. The last youkai she trusted ended up being a violent asshole. She couldn't make the same mistake twice, so she waited. Her doe eyes bore into him like daggers. If he really wished to speak to her, he could do it outside.

Silence crept between them when she didn't escort him inside. The original plan of quiet and voluntary was coming to a halt. Shippou hated to be rough this early in the game but this woman left him no choice. The kitsune counted to three mentally before he pushed his way through the ghetto door. One…two…three… With demonic strength, Shippou shoulder rammed into the door throwing the Japanese woman four feet back and nearly ripping the door off its hinges.

When the kitsune made it inside, he closed the damaged entry. His calloused hand turned the lock and then his eyes once again focused on Miss Higurashi. "You should have let me in when I asked you," he stated. Kagome picked herself off the floor staring at the youkai with fury. "Why should I have let you in," she snarled. Shippou chuckled. It was rare to find a human woman with such spirit. "To be polite." The woman snorted. "Yeah, like pushing me to the ground and waltzing right in here when you aren't welcome is polite." The demon's chuckle turned to laughter.

Kagome eyed the demon carefully. The only reason this man could be here was because of Sesshomaru. The lord's wrath never ceased. Once Inuyasha and she had begun dating, the western king insisted that she be removed. Even after three years, the douche bag couldn't get over it. Inuyasha had moved on to greener pastures and she traveled across the world to get away from it. Why couldn't the Ice Prince get over it?

"Do you know why I'm here Miss Higurashi," the demon asked. Kagome watched his eyes survey the room. She knew at that moment he could block any escape she attempted. This fight was indeed going to be ugly. Only her holy powers were going to get her out of this predicament. "My guess is Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed. Shippou nodded hiding his surprise. The human actually knew the great demon king and spoke about him on a first name basis. Her lack of formality alone would drive Lord Sesshomaru to murder her. The kitsune was surprised she wasn't already dead.

"Do you know what I'm here to do?" Kagome shook her head. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru sending a demon across the planet to deliver a message, and the way the green eyed youkai entered her home was quite aggressive. The miko didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"I was sent here to kill you Miss Higurashi, and since you know Lord Sesshomaru, you must be aware that I cannot disobey. I am offering you right now a choice. Either you can die painlessly and silent or I can rip you piece-by-piece apart. The later option will be excruciating. I can also promise you that I'm stronger than most so fleeing would be idiotic. You cannot escape me, not even with your screams."

Anger filled Kagome head to toe. Who did this guy think he was? Like she was going to be a lamb for slaughter. The reason Sesshomaru hadn't killed her yet was because he couldn't. Her holy powers tricky and packed more than a demonic punch. Obviously this demon was clueless to her ability. Oh how she was going to enjoy turning this guy into a pile of ash. "I guess you're going to have to rip me to pieces Jerk because I'm not going to sacrifice my life to a damned demon."

Shippou's smirk vanished. How could this human possibly know he was youkai? Sure, Lord Sesshomaru was a tai-youkai, but he never showed his true self to mortals. The way the word demon rolled off her tongue made his stomach tighten. There was something he was missing about this female that the western lord should have said, but it was too late now. He had taken the job. Whatever the beautiful woman declared, she was good as dead. "So be it."

When Shippou started towards her, Kagome took a fighting stance. Her slender legs took the shape of a triangle while one of her muscular arms was pushed in front of her. She looked like she was going to stop a car with super powers, and then he felt it. Mixed with the dusty air, the distinct scent of holy power burned his nostrils. Kagome Higurashi was a miko, one of the last of her kind. "I'm warning you," she cried. "If you take one more step, your ass is grass."

The kitsune snarled. Fuck being a gentleman. The promise he had made earlier was void. No wonder his king sent him on this job. No other youkai would want to take it. Shippou could feel her spiking her energy. Her words were true, but like he said previously, there was no room for failure. Eventually, this little miko would run out of energy. Someone had taught her basic fighting skills but never told her to ease her energy out throughout battle. He gave her ten minutes tops before she toppled onto the floor drained. Without another moment's hesitation, the kitsune took another step towards her.

Kagome didn't wait. She pushed her energy out of her palm towards the demon. Blue, holy electricity zapped from her fingertips and missed the youkai by mere inches. To his luck, Shippou dodged the attack before the miko sent it flying. He was beside her in a flash. His humanoid form dispersed. "You'll have to do better than that little miko," he taunted. "You may have power but you cannot play me."

The miko roared in frustration. She pushed her power once again into her hand but was stopped roughly by a clawed hand. Her brown eyes glared at her attacker to see a godly demon before her. His long red hair flowed behind him like a mane while his forest eyes were stained scarlet. He looked like a Greek warrior minus his valiant sword. It was at this moment, Kagome felt afraid. The only regal demons she had ever seen were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and if this guy was anything like them, she was in serious trouble.

"I can smell your fear Miko," he continued. "I can still offer you a painless death if you forfeit now." Kagome shook her head. She wasn't about to die without a fight. "Fuck you," she spat. "If want to kill me then you're going to have to rip me to pieces. If there's any life left in my body, I'm going to fight."

Shippou claws dug into her arm making Kagome wince. Tears began to trickle at the corner of her eyes. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his other arm around her. The miko's sweet smell filled his senses. If circumstances were different there wasn't a doubt in his mind he'd woo her. Such a fiery and powerful woman would make a wonderful mate even if she was human. A jolt of holy energy stopped his thoughts. Pain coursed through his arm like fire. Instinctively, he let go. Kagome wasted no time dashing for the door. Shippou cursed and flew after her. Just before her hand reached for the knob, the demon grabbed her tossed her onto her full sized bed.

"That was close," he chuckled. "You almost got me." He looked her over and saw she was perspiring. It hadn't even been five minutes and their battle was taking a toll. Her beautiful mouth was slightly open panting while her chest rose up and down quickly. The sight of her made his loins hot. The miko looked ready to be taken. "You look absolutely stunning," he smiled. "When was the last time a man took you?"

The question threw Kagome back. Wasn't this guy supposed to be an assassin? Why the hell was he looking at her like that? "That's none of your business," she cried but Shippou saw a tinge of pink highlight her cheeks. He walked over to her slowly and took a large whiff of the air. The miko smelled of lilac, blood, and virginity. No male had truly touched her. His smile broadened. "You're a virgin."

Kagome's pink cheeks turned red. "Are you inu-youkai or something," she huffed. The demon shook his head. "No, I'm a kitsune, but you were very close." He took her side and stared down at her. The miko gathered up her remaining energy and held her hand up high once again. "I'm warning you," she continued. "I will fry the shit out of you."

Shippou laughed. Kagome aimed and shot out her energy like a bullet. The kitsune ducked and a large, black burn ruined her wall. Her breaths became more labored and her arm dropped to her side. "I think I'm going to have fun with you Miss Higurashi. After all, it isn't right such a beautiful woman die a virgin."


	2. Death Do Us Part

**_Disclaimer:_** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter of _The Higurashi Job_. Like _Shippou's Desire_, this tale is short and sweet. I do have to agree with bloody_blond and say this pairing would never happen, but that's the beauty of writing. In this lovely world of fiction, anything is possible. Thank you by the way for your comments! Please be forewarned that this last chapter is complete lemon. I do hope you enjoy it though!

**The Higurashi Job  
**"Death Do Us Part"  
_Chapter Two_

Events had changed. Shippou now stared down at the miko like a starved predator. His green eyes shined in hunger as Kagome struggled against his restraints. She had fought valiantly against him. Once her miko energy emptied, she resorted to punching, kicking, and screaming. She only rose her voice however when he leaned in near her face, which told him the woman understood demonic hearing. Each shriek sounded like nails on a chalk board but Shippou was stronger than that. After centuries of training, one learns how to filter out sounds. Scents on the other hand were much more difficult.

He decided to tie her up. Unfortunately, Miss Higurashi wasn't sloppy. There wasn't a stitch of clothing lying any where. The only solutions he could think of were to tear her bedding or use the clothes she wore now. Shippou decided on the later. As he began to strip her, Kagome tensed. She hadn't believed his intentions until that moment. "What do you think you're doing," she cried. "Get your hands off me!"

Shippou smiled softly and placed his cheek against hers. "Trust me little Miko. You will enjoy every moment of this. I give you my word. Just relax and allow me to pleasure you." Kagome's breath got caught in her throat. The youkai's warm skin caressed hers like silk. She could feel a slight tingling sensation course through her body. Mentally, she cursed. Her fucking body was betraying her and she knew the damned demon would be able to tell.

Instead of poking fun of her, the kitsune merely continued to smile. If he wanted her to take pleasure, she'd have to consent. He lifted his face off hers and placed a clawed finger underneath the collar of her t-shirt. His sharp claw tore the piece of clothing from top to bottom exposing her flat stomach and an under-wire pink bra. He gazed down at her body with greedy eyes. With a flick of his claw, the bra snapped in half revealing two creamy breasts. Shippou resisted the urge to play. His large hand lifted Kagome's torso and pulled off her torn shirt and innocent bra. Kagome gasped and blushed like mad. No man had ever seen her in this state not even Inuyasha. "Stop it," she cried further. "I don't want you to touch me."

Shippou shook his head. He took her shirt ripped it into two pieces. "Yes, you do Kagome. Your body is begging me to take you. Relax little miko. I keep my word." Kagome didn't know what else to say. She couldn't decide if this was rape or she was consenting. If she did end up dying, wouldn't she want to have experienced the pleasure of sex? Sure, she had always imagined her first time a bit differently but beggars can't be choosers. Maybe the youkai wouldn't kill her after he fucked her.

The kitsune took one piece of her shirt and tied it around her right wrist. The knot was snug but not painful. The other end resided on her bedpost. Shippou had pulled her body forward so she could reach, and then he tied her left arm. Kagome lay stretched on her bed nipples hardening with the idea of intercourse.

Kagome's jeans were next. The kitsune snapped open her golden button and unzipped her zipper slowly. He lifted her ass and slid her tight jeans off her smooth legs. A pair of pink boy shorts was the only stitch of clothing Kagome wore. Shippou released a rough purr at the sight of her. Once the pants were removed, the miko's arousal doubled. Her natural scent of lilac intensified and begged him to play. With another flick of his claw, the piece of lingerie was gone. A small puff of dark hair beckoned for his touch. "Dearest Kagome, you are quite beautiful."

The miko didn't utter a word. She was afraid her words would betray her. Kagome didn't want this youkai to hear her praise his gentleness or his touch. This guy worked as a murderer and for Sesshomaru. Honestly, she thought she had lost her mind. All she could do was shut her eyes and pray to the gods. Her virtue was soon to be destroyed and she felt no remorse.

Shippou knew the vixen lie conflicted. He vowed that she'd scream however. Her pout lips would burst from pleasure once he finished. With a smile, he discarded his clothes. "Now Miko, I've decided to let your wonderful legs remain free so that they can wrap around me as I take you. If you kick, I'll tie them down tightly and you'll whither." Kagome continued to remain silent so the kitsune took his position on the bed beside her. He leaned over her allowing his chest to touch her bare side. The woman tensed once more at his touch making his smile deepen. He gathered her perky breast in his hand receiving a gasp from Kagome. His calloused hands rubbed it softly until his fingers found her rosy areola. Carefully, he pinched her nipple and pulled. Kagome released another gasp only deeper from the first.

"Do you like that Kagome," he purred. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued her vow of silence. Shippou just continued to smile and gave her other breast the same treatment. Her original tingling sensation tripled. Kagome could feel her need consuming her. There was no denying that she wanted this man. No, she needed him.

Shippou leaned further over her. He breathed heavily over her nipple caressing it with his warm breath. Kagome convulsed with pleasure. Then he took her pert nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly. Against her will, the miko moaned softly. The kitsune grinned in triumph and sucked harder. Kagome continued to moan. Never in her life had she felt such indescribable pleasure. Shippou moved his hand around her lonely breast and tweaked her other nipple as he continued to lick the other.

Moments passed and Kagome's skin burned. She wanted him to stop teasing her. The miko opened her eyes and saw Shippou staring back at her as he performed. His bloody eyes melted her further. "Please," she moaned. "Stop---stop teasing me." The kitsune let his hand leave her breast and travel down to her womanhood. He glided his fingers against her skin until he touched her soft, curly hair. Without warning, he plunged a single digit deep into pussy earning a thunderous moan. Her wet cum coated his finger like melted wax. With ease, he pumped his finger into her. Kagome wiggled against him wanting more. Shippou stopped suddenly making the miko looked back at him. "Tell me you want me," he said. "Tell me you want me inside you."

Kagome's gut twisted. Her pride said, "No," but her body screamed "yes." "I want you---u," she declared. "Don't stop." The kitsune smiled and rose from his side. He climbed on top of her and began sucking on her other breast. He placed two, long fingers deep within her and pumped once more. Her walls began to tighten and then she screamed. Her juices dripped from her pussy on to her comforter. The demon pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips. Playfully, he licked his fingers clean and growled in pleasure. The woman tasted quite sweet.

Carefully, Shippou centered himself and pulled her legs around him. Her center was wet and tight for him. Kagome would be beyond sensitive and that's exactly how he wanted it. "You will feel pain first my little miko but then you'll be fucking me hard." She nodded and wrapped her legs around him. His bare chest lay against hers and then she felt it. The tip of his penis poked into her pussy slowly and then charged into her. Kagome screamed in pain. Shippou didn't move until she was ready. His lips kissed her neck lightly as she adjusted to him. "I'm ready," she panted.

The kitsune grinned and slowly pumped in and out of her. He had never felt such tight walls in his life. Her cum made his large dick sift in and out with ease. He picked up his speed when she began to moan. In and out. In and out. Shippou had to hold himself back from cumming deep within her. "Do you want me to fuck you harder my little miko?" Kagome nodded vigorously. "Tell me you like my dick in you." The miko panted deeply. "I want your dick in--in me."

Shippou put his hands underneath her ass lifting her. Kagome moaned. The demon embedded his dick deep into her. He pumped never pulling out hitting her core every time. The miko screamed in pleasure. "Tell me you want me. Tell me you love fucking me." Kagome moaned louder and continued to scream. "I want you so bad and I lo--ove fucking you. Please don't stop!"

The miko wrapped her legs tighter around the demon and came once more. Her walls tightened around Shippou's dick like suction. The kitsune roared and came with her spilling his seed deep into her belly. Shippou eyed the woman once more and saw her glowing skin and hazy eyes. Now, was the moment. Faster than light, the demon reached over the miko's torso and wrapped his hands around her neck. Snap. He pulled out of her and looked at the beautiful woman one last time. Too bad she was a job. Shippou would have loved to have fucked that miko senseless every night.


End file.
